Delta Red Down
by a.paradigm
Summary: a Resident Evil, Street Fighter, King of Fighters crossover. Delve into a world torn by infection, secrets, and corruptibility. Now a new threat comes to light and it is up the heroes of every side of the law to come together and face an evil that could very well rip the world in two...


**a/n: **so, i want to clarify before you read this. it is a Resident Evil, Street Fighter, King of Fighters, Neo Geo Coliseum crossover. You're gonna be seeing people from all of these universes woven into the story in one way or another. just to make that clear. so even if you don't really know who the character is, the characterization is going to be good enough so you can continue reading without really knowing their franchise background. so...there you go.

also, i do NOT own anything associated to these franchises.

hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>—<em>Prologue—<em>

Dangerous

* * *

><p><em>She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. <em>

_Red dress with a slit up to the curvature of her thigh._

_The silk fabric hung off her leg as she sat erect at her candle-lit table in the corner of the restaurant. _

_Short black hair, almost magenta eyes, casually skimming over a menu while sipping on a glass of white wine. She fit in perfectly in the scenery. Even a live jazz band played in the background seemingly playing a musical set-list to her life. _

_Was this seriously the woman he was supposed to be meeting?_

_Even being an upper class Frenchman, walking into a setting like this was very rare for him, in fact, being in a suit like this was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He fidgeted at the door of the eatery while the elderly waiter standing next to him at the entrance podium searched through a list of names. _

_"Oh, yes, here we are," the attendant motioned towards the far reaches of the room. "Your reservation is with the young lady at the corner table monsieur. Right this way, please."_

_He was quickly escorted to the table and the woman looked up at him with a smile which he returned with a small nod of his head, a bit nervous, and skeptical. The waiter addressed him once more._

_"Would you care for some wine, sir?"_

_"No...thank you, just a glass of water, please."_

_"Anything for you m'am?"_

_"No, I'm fine for now." her voice, silky and warm._

_And with that, he dissipated into the dark to retrieve his beverage leaving the two alone. She sat with her head tilted, smirk still fixed and eyes calculating her new company as he looked back at her in slight confusion._

_"You clean up nicely, Mr. Abel, i presume. Could do without the blond fohawk, but hey, to each his own. Didn't think you'd really show up in a tailored suit. It's nice."_

_His eyes narrowed suddenly remembering all too well why he even showed up to this chance meeting in the first place, "Before we continue any further, I want answers. How do you know who I am, and what do you know about-"_

_"All in due time monsieur," she chided softly stopping his barrage of questions. He was taken aback slightly only to be halted by the waiter coming back with a condensating glass of water in his hand. He placed it on the table and stood at attention._

_"Are we ready to order?"_

_The woman spoke, "I'll have the buttered lobster and a side salad."_

_"And you sir?"_

_Abel blinked in slight confusion unable to smoothly transition from the serious conversation he thought they were going to have into something as mundane as placing an order, "Uh, I'm...not hungry."_

_"Well, that's a bit rude," she said lips curled up into a playful smile as she chastised him. "You'd let the lady eat alone?"_

_He was at a loss for words all of a sudden._

_This was not the type of scenario he was used to. What the hell was he even doing here, anyway? The set of circumstances that led to this point didn't leave any indication that he would be sitting wining and dining with a beautiful woman. If anything, if felt like the work of Shadoloo, or maybe even the resurfacing of S.I.N. He had received an email from an unknown sender two days prior instructing him to come to a certain meeting place to talk about unspecified information with a certain someone. Any sensible person would have ignored this random message and went on about their business._

_But Abel wasn't one of those people, not because he wasn't sensible, but he just knew that he possessed the skills necessary to to get him out of a situation that was obviously set up as a trap. He was prone to hazardous situations anyway, so the message didn't so much as phase him as it did peak his curiosity. Almost a year had gone by since he had been involved in anything secretive or diabolical, so selfishly, he accepted the invitation and prepared appropriately for whatever was in store for him. Naturally, he told no one about his fated encounter with potentially dangerous people, wanting to both protect the people he cared about, and to hog all the ass-whooping he was bound to dish out for himself. After all, he was fighter. A very skilled one. _

_But to actually come to a restaurant, meet a beautiful woman, and actually eat and talk with her was nothing like he had imagined it would be. So far, it seemed like she posed no threat whatsoever. Which in turn, concerned him even more. Maybe this was exactly what she was aiming for. He cursed himself for letting his guard down even for a second. Everyone in this restaurant could be a potentially lethal killer bent on taking his life. He didn't throw away even a single possibility. But for now, he would play her game. _

_"I'll have what she's having," hhe said after a long pause of consideration not breaking eye-contact with her. And the waiter bowed and backed away again. He turned his full attention to the mystery woman determined to get some type of answer out of her._

_"I didn't come here to play games."_

_"Neither did I, Abel."_

_"Then you'll tell me who you are and what you want."_

_Without batting an eye, she slowly reached for her wine and took a prolonged sip leaving lipstick along the glass edge, "You know...you don't have to be so wary and tense. I mean you no harm. And even if I did, I wouldn't want to do it in a perfectly good restaurant. It's a waste of good food, wouldn't you agree?"_

_He didn't speak._

_"I specifically know someone who would leap at the chance to have dinner with me out of the blue like this, so know that one, you should be grateful, and two, like you, my time is precious, and I wouldn't waste it frivolously on fighting without reason." _

_"If that really is the case... I suppose a thanks is in order for deeming me important enough to sit and have dinner with me. It is an honor...Miss-"_

_"Wong, my name is Ada Wong."_

_The name didn't ring any bells. Maybe it was an alias? Being of prior mercenary background, he thrived off information, but something about her gave him reason to believe that she was on a totally different level of incognito. Even if it was her real name, he was sure running it through extensive searching, he would come up with very little. But then again, there was little he even knew about himself. There was understandably a lot of mystery behind his own origin and what his original purpose was, and it took a painstakingly long time for him to find out that much. He had to fight and bleed to uncover the truth, and for her to know who he was made him feel uneasy. Only people like Chun Li and Guile knew who he really was and they worked for organizations like Interpol and the United States Air Force. He even suspected the Delta Red to know a thing or two since the young woman, Cammy worked so closely alongside them, but even their secrets are exposed to some extent he figured considering this Ada Wong knew who he was. _

_"Again, how do you know who I am...if you don't mind me asking.'_

_"How I come about knowing the things I know are classified. All you need to know is that my employer is interested in hiring you for a specific job."_

_He cocked and eyebrow, "Your employer?"_

_"Yes, if you are to accept, you and I would be working together."_

_"Who's your employer?"_

_"You would do better not knowing."_

_He frowned and leaned towards her, "You expect me to just help you meet an end without a proper explanation? I don't even know who you are."_

_"Hmph," she exhaled in a scoffing tone. "Have it your way, but you obviously don't understand the gravity of this particular situation." She changed her tone to an almost sultry whisper, but it was apparent she meant every word._

_"Let me be clear, Mr. Abel, I didn't come here to be liked, to get to know you, or anything of the sort. In fact, I know more about you than you probably know about yourself..."_

_"What are you-"_

_"...but that's not the point. The fact of the matter is, we all have our secrets, and like most people in power, they seek access to more knowledge, and in a way every organization has complete accesses to all information if they have the means to dig hard enough. You're just upset that I'm not the one to tell you the answer you desire. Don't ask 'why', but 'why not'."_

_He was more confused than anything else after her explanation, "I...I'm afraid I don't follow."_

_She leaned back in her chair and shook her bangs to one side, "Think of it like this. The President is a man of incredible power, one word and he could start or stop wars all hinging on what he does, but even still, he is surrounded by Secret Service and other organizations that claim to serve and protect the people all operating in his home country. When the President is brought into office, he has equal access to a lot of the secret intel that is normally kept under wraps. But at the same time, it is advised against him due to the responsibility and heavy consequences of knowing such information." _

_She then leaned in close locking eyes with him, "Trust me when I tell you this. I only have the utmost respect for you by keeping my secrets from you. You really don't want to know."_

_Every fiber in his being told him she was being serious. _

_Very serious._

_And prying would lead him down a dark road. He didn't know why the feeling was so great, but years of training and experience told him to trust it._

_"...Alright, I'll let it go for now...but what makes you think I would help you do whatever it is you and your employer need from me?"_

_Her smirk returned same as the waiter did with two steamy plates of lobster and salad._

_"Dinner is served," he announced as he slid the dishes in front of the two attendants._

_Ada smiled, "Thank you kindly, monsieur."_

_"Very welcome madamouselle," he returned bowing his head backing away from the table. "I'll be back to check on you both. Enjoy your meal."_

_Without skipping a beat, she picked up her fork and knife and began to eat, delicately cutting into the crustacean. Again, this whole ordeal was baffling to him. They were just talking and now...they were eating. She was making it inherently obvious that she was the one setting the pace for the conversation. He was a no-nonsense type of guy, so it was something he wasn't used to, but the longer he watched her from the other side of the table slowly chew away and the longer the actually tantalizing dish of seafood sat in front of him, the more he gave up on speeding up the process of gaining information. He shrugged and picked up his utensils and began to eat as well. It was actually quite welcomed. Prepping for this encounter, he had forgotten to eat all day._

_"We have some information on a member of Shadoloo that you might be interested in."_

_She seemingly said it out of nowhere after a small recess of silent eating, it definitely got his attention, so much so that he almost choked on a piece of lobster. He took a long sip of water and directed his attention to her with a quizzical look, "S...Shadoloo? What is it?"_

_She slid her plate to the side and from the broach sitting next to her, she pulled out a small folder and revealed a picture and a few slivers of paper stamped with "__**TOP SECRET**__" on the top right hand corner. In the picture was a mugshot of a very familiar face. _

_"...Balrog," the seasoned Judo martial artist practically growled out the name, the flood of memories coming back to him. Balrog was a crucial member of the cynical group of terrorists, foul-mouthed, greedy, and always hungry for power. There were countless members of Shadoloo, but Balrog was one of the kings, subordinate only to M. Bison himself. _

_"That bastard, where is he?"_

_"He was last seen in Fort William, Scotland after what appears to be a terrorist attack. We have reason to believe that a man named and his other members are responsible for it."_

_"I'm familiar with him and the lot of them."_

_"The attack happened earlier this month with the Scotland Yard and MI6 along with the United Nations being plunged into the investigation behind the attack. My resources however have uncovered that upon the attack, there was a bit of a...'misunderstanding' amongst the leaders of Shadoloo."_

_Abel folded his arms and mulled over her words. Now, they were getting somewhere, "What do you mean,' misunderstanding'?"_

_"It appears that when the outbreak happened, Balrog was attacked by his own men and presumed dead, but somehow managed to escape. He is now en route to another location. Our job is to track him down and find out how he survived and where he's headed."_

_"I see...but what do you mean by outbreak? What broke out in Fort William?"_

_She paused for a moment as she contemplated on the question, the candle light blooming her soft complexion. For a moment, the ability to relate to her had vanished from her face making him frown. _

_He knew this look._

_It was a face of someone who had lived through hell and come through alive, but not without scars. Something about this incident was connected to her past, in a way, very similar to his own. She was distant for only a moment soon realizing her sudden shift in character._

_"There is a highly toxic and lethal strand of a mutagenic virus called the t-virus. Back in 1998, it was sold on the Black Market and corrupt scientists all over the globe modified it to enhance the effects to make whoever came in contact with it a deadly killing machine, otherwise known as a Bio Organic Weapon or B.O.W. Doses must have fallen into the hands of this M. Bison and with the help of his new modifications to it, he was able to spread it throughout Fort William and caused an outbreak similar to past incidents. This isn't the first time something like this has happened."_

_"I see," he said duely everything she had said so far. "So we track down Balrog and get him to find out how to take down ."_

_"No."_

_"...No?"_

_"Our only job is to apprehend Balrog and find out where he is headed. Hiding or if he has his own base of operations," she took another satisfying swig of wine, dispensing the last few drops from the glass and sighed sharply, "Besides, the ones who are leading the investigation in London are more than capable of handling the main commotion in Scotland. I'm sure you're familiar with the Delta Red."_

_"I...yes I am."_

_Her knowledge obviously transcended more than he realized._

_She continued,"The group was the first to respond to the attack and have received outside assistance, including the United States Secret Service's branch, Division of Securities Operations. Trust me, they're in capable hands."_

_There was no doubt about it._

_She wasn't to be trusted._

_But there was something about her that made her very persuasive. And paradoxically someone you could take at her word. And there was only one word for people like her._

_Dangerous._

_But the more he thought about it, it wasn't really like he had a choice in the matter. She knew mentioning Shadoloo would peek his interest. And whether or not she was telling the truth, letting a corrupt group like Shadoloo run amok was against he code of ethics. He had the skills needed in helping taking them down once and for all. He had to do something...even if a shady woman like Ada Wong was involved in it. _

_"So, monseiur Abel, that's all I'm willing to relinquish at the moment. Are you willing to accept this job? Of course, you'd be compensated for your cooperation."_

_He was silent for a moment, staring down at the table with his arms folded, but after not being able to find another seemingly plausible alternative, he groaned and scratched the side of his head, "Alright, I'll help in any way I can. Whatever it takes to bring those scum to justice, I'll gladly help out."_

_She smiled softly, "A man of justice...I like that." She extended her hand across the table in his direction, "It's a pleasure to be working with you, Mr. Abel."_

_He looked down at her palm for a moment. It was diminutive in comparison to his, but he could tell by the way she presented it, it was cloaked in experience. _

_He really was in capable hands._

_He grinned for the first time since he set foot in restaurant and clasped her hand in retaliation, "Likewise Ms. Wong."_

_She chuckled under her breath, "Please, Ada will suffice."_

* * *

><p><strong>Resident Evil: <strong>ADA WONG

**Street Fighter: **ABEL

_**TWO MORE ARE THROWN INTO THE FRAY...**_


End file.
